opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Baramia vorax
Baramia vorax Hirst, 1912 is the type species (by monotypy) of the genus Baramia ''(Laniatores:Podoctidae). Taxonomy *''B.v. Hirst, 1912:76Hirst, A.S. (1912) Descriptions of new harvest-men of the family Phalangodidae. The Annals and Magazine of Natural History, including Zoology, Botany, and Geology, London, (series 8) 10(55), 63–84. Specimens *''B.v.'' (male) (holotype) The_Natural_History_Museum; #Roewer, C.F. (1949c) Über Phalangodidae II. Weitere Weberknechte XIV. Senckenbergiana, 30(4/6), 247–289. *''B.v.'' (3 specimens) Sarawak Museum, Kuching, Sarawak; #Banks, N. (1930a) Phalangida from Borneo. The Sarawak Museum Journal, n.s., Vol. 4 (Part I), No. 12, pp. 57–86. Diagnosis (from Hirst, 1912) *Dorsal surface convex: Scutum about as long as the tibia of the third leg, considerably shorter than the tibia of the fourth and slightly less than half, the length of that of the second. Transverse grooves five in number. There are seven conspicuous thorns on the surface (not including the three which are present on the ocular tubercle). The first pair of thorns is situated in the middle of the second abdominal area, and they are of considerable, length. Those of the second pair are a little longer than those of the first, and they are placed in the middle of the fourth abdominal area of the scutum. There are three thorns on the fifth abdominal area, a long one being present in the middle and a comparatively short one on each side of it. A number of granules, each of which is furnished with a tiny hair, are also present on the surface of the scutum. On each side, near the anterior margin, there is a series of about six granules, the two outer ones being the largest; this series is joined to the ocular tubercle by a little arch-like structure, on the summit of which there is a little granule. The remaining granules of the cephalothoracic part are not distributed in a very regular manner, but those on the abdominal part of the scutum, although not numerous, are arranged in transverse series; the series on the last abdominal area is composed of more numerous granules than the others, however. There is also a longitudinal series of granules on each side of the scutum. *The ocular tubercle presents much resemblance to that o£ the species of Podoctis. It is situated quite close to the anterior margin of the scutum, and is not very low, but is elongated transversely, its width being about equal to the length of the cephalothoracic part of the scutum. The central thorn is inclined forwards and it is very long, its length considerably exceeding that of the longest of the thorns of the abdominal part of the scutum. Immediately to the inner side of each eye there is a fairly long thorn, but these lateral thorns are very much shorter than the central one. A number of granules similar, to those on the surface of the scutum are also present on the ocular tubercle; several of them are placed on the base of the central thorn, and two very slightly larger ones are situated on the posterior surface of the slender portion of the thorn. *''Free dorsal segments'' 1-3 each with a transverse series of little granules; the fourth free dorsal segment is furnished with rather numerous granules. *''Ventral surface''.- Numerous granules are present on the coxal of the legs, and there is a transverse series of little granules on each of the ventral segments. *''Chelicera''.- Proximal segment long and comparatively slender; there are a number of granules on its upper surface, most of them being quite minute, but two or three larger pointed granules occur on each side of the upper surface; ventrally this segment has three or four little granules on its inner side and a longitudinal series of 5-6 elongated granules (or processes) on its outer side. The second segment is considerably stouter than the slender proximal segment and has seven processes, nearly all of whichare long and acute, on its dorsal surface; it has also two conical processes (or granules) on the inner side below. *''Palp''.- Trochanter provided below with a longitudinal series of four processes. Femur compressed laterally and highest at the proximal end, its height gradually diminishing towards the distal end, which is almost cylindrical; on its dorsal surface this segment has only a series of minute granules, each with a fine hair, but there is a well-developed spine near the distal end on the inner side; below the femur is armed with a longitudinal series of eight spines. Patella with two inner and an outer spine. Tibia and tarsus distinctly flattened below, much as in Epedanus &c. There are three spines on each side of the tibia, the two distal ones on the outer side being very long ; two tooth-like granules are present on the upper surface of this segment. The tarsus has two spines on each side, the proximal one of the outer side being very long. *''Legs'' 2, 4, 3, 1, First leg very much shorter than the others and the second leg much the longest. A little granule is present on the dorsal surface of the trochanter of the first leg, and this segment has two rather long setiferous processes or spines (and also two or three granules) on its lower surface. Femur of first leg armed with spines both above and below. Tarsal segments 3, 4, 5, ?. Claws of posterior legs unarmed. *''Colour'' (faded) rather pale, but the dorsal surface is marked with darker specks and little patches. Femora, tibiae, and the proximal end of the metatarsi of the legs conspicuously variegated with pale and dark bands. *''Measurements in mm.''- Length of trunk 2·5, of scutum 2·25. Notes *Roewer, 1949c lists a specimen in Roewer collection, now housed in the Naturmuseum Senckenberg; #RII/3142/14, but Sesam (http://sesam.senckenberg.de/) does not list this specimen. *Location: Borneo (Baram River, Sarawak; 4°35'N 113°58'E & Mount Pueh, Sarawak; 1°48'N 109°41'E) Literature *Banks, 1930a:63 *Hirst, 1912:76 *Roewer, 1949c:271 References Category:Species Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Fauna of Borneo